1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, which protects stored information such as programs, data or the like in an information processing apparatus such as a portable computer or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in the above-described information processing apparatus, the program and the data stored in the apparatus are protected and designed not to be easily broken. However, conventional stored information protections can be broken by error operations because of insufficient protective measures.